rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruno Böttcher
| aliases = | birthDate = 5155 | birthPlace = Kaiserreich | deathDate = late 5205 | deathPlace = Hinxworth, Afallon | marital = married | maritalType = | spouse1 = Arisha Ivanóv | weddingDate1 = early 5205 | betrothed1 = | betrothDate1 = | widowDate1 = | deathDate1 = late 5205 | divorceDate1 = | spouse2 = | betrothed2 = | betrothDate2 = | weddingDate2 = | widowDate2 = | deathDate2 = | divorceDate2 = | spouse3 = | betrothed3 = | betrothDate3 = | weddingDate3 = | widowDate3 = | deathDate3 = | divorceDate3 = | spouse4 = | betrothed4 = | betrothDate4 = | weddingDate4 = | widowDate4 = | deathDate4 = | divorceDate4 = | species = hund | gender = male | genderIdentity = | androginous = | height = | weight = | eyesColor = brown | pupilType = | pupilColor = | scleraColor = | hairStyle = | hairColor = black | skinType = | skinColor = | earsType = | earsColor = | furType = dog | furColor = brown | legType = canine | legColor = | feetType = canine | feetColor = | tailType = German shepard | tailColor = | tailGirth = | tailLength = | games = }} The hund Bruno Böttcher (Pronounced: BROO-no; German: Bruno is derived from the Germanic element brun brown, Böttcher is an occupational name meaning cooper, barrel maker), from Kaiserreich, immigrated to Hinxworth, Afallon in 5203AE where lived until his death under mysterious circumstances at the age of 50. __TOC__ Personality Early years Being a polygamist he had visited several villages near Hinxworth acquiring multiple wives, no one knows how many, before moving to this village. He continued to make barrels which he joked was the meaning of his surname, and would leave town to sell them to neighboring villages and towns. After he moved to Hinxworth he looked for his next victim and found such by the name of Arisha Ivanóv, an innocent but rowdy woman of the age of 15. It did not take long before she fell for him, though her parents did not agree to a quick marriage. Two years later the wedding took place in early part of 5205. He was pleased with himself taking the barrels he had made to nearby towns visiting his other wives before returning. Unknown to him of course, one of his wives had visited Arisha soon after Bruno left. She had followed him after leaving on the barrel selling trip, dropping by the villages he visited there to find out that he was married there too. She had already passed on his polygamous habits to the wives she had found to date leaving soon after to trail him to the next town. At his return, showing no sign she knew, Arisha lived as nothing happened, though it was not long before Bruno was found dead deep in the nearby woods. No matter how they looked at it Bruno's death was baffling. Arisha was found to be pregnant within a month of his death and gave birth to Viktoriya Ivanóv early 5206. There were no signs of distraught feelings and has loved her child though never talking of Bruno to her daughter, friends or her father. Category:Hinxworth Category:D. 5205 Category:B. 5155 Category:M. 5205 Category:Kaiserreich Category:Hund Category:Chimaera Category:Böttcher (surname)